With the technology development of thin film transistor liquid display (TFT-LCD), as well as the decreasing cost and the perfecting of the manufacturing process, it has become a main stream technique in the art of flat panel display. A TFT-LCD is formed by bonding a color filter substrate with an array substrate, wherein the color filter substrate is mainly used for providing colors for the TFT-LCD.
In the prior art, the manufacturing processes of the black matrix and the pixel resin layer are similar: firstly, a substrate is completely coated by a corresponding resin material comprising components such as a color pigment, a photoinitiator, a resin and a solvent, wherein the solvent used for mixing the other components is volatizable at a high temperature. Such solvent needs to be removed after formation of a black matrix and a color pixel resin layer, so as to avoid deteriorating the adhesion of the black matrix and the color pixel resin layer to the glass substrate; secondly, the substrate coated with the resin material is pre-baked to solidify the resin material; then, an unnecessary resin material part is removed by processes of mask exposure and development, to form patterns of the black matrix and the pixel resin layer; finally, the patterns thus formed are further solidified by a post-baking, wherein the pixel resin layer comprises a red pixel resin layer, a green pixel resin layer and a blue pixel resin layer.
In practical manufacturing, insufficient removal of the solvent under an inadequate temperature in the pre-baking stage results in the drop-off of black matrix and pixel resin layer during the development process, thus affecting the productivity and quality of the color filter substrates. In the existing processes, the issue mentioned above is solved mainly by means of increasing the pre-baking temperature and prolonging the baking duration. Such means, however, largely increase energy consumption, thereby increasing the cost.